Extraction Valley Universe
Extraction Valley Universe. Extraction Valley Universe is tack place in the real-world but much farther into the future. The story started in 2019 and the current events of the game are tack place in 2087 Summary of the Stroy. In the year 2019, The International Space Exploration Incorporation (ISE.inc) finds out about a meteorite that heading toward the earth. As that time scientist estimated that it will be near the earth writing 53 years. Also, they said it will never hit the earth because earth is a moving object it highly unlikely the earth will line up with the meteorite when it passes by over our solar system. They underestimated It. Young scientist name David Flay Warnings everyone sying that it will hit the earth and the damage will be catastrophic. But no one believes him. David was also working on an Immortality potion he called it the Elixir of Life. Other scientists laugh at him and calling him a failure. This was another reason to not believe him. In the year 2022, the meteorite was dispersed. The scientists said it probably hit another planet or change its course. David became a liar. He kept saying it will come back and it will hit the earth ISE president fired him form the company saying that he is wasting ISE's resource. He was so mad. But he never showed it to anyone. He continued his research. In the year 2044 ISE satellites detected an unidentified object heading toward the earth. At that time ISE has over 35 satellites orbiting around the earth but none of them could identify what was coming until it was too late. After 1 year they figured it out it’s that the meteorite that dispersed many years is the one that comes. The one that David said will decimate the earth. The earth was perfectly lined up with the meteorite. ISE ask The United Western Defence Agency (UWDA) to launch a nuke and destroy id before it hit the earth to minimize the damage. With their permission, UWDA prepared a nuke to destroy the meteorite. UWDA HQ was located on a remote Island name C1B13 they named the nuke Valkyrie 7 the Saviour of the Earth. In the year 2045 March, 11th the meteorite came out of nowhere when UWDA get ready It was already too late. The meteorite was in the earth's atmosphere raining fire from the sky. ISE's scientists warn not to launch the nuke because it could do more damage to Earth but UWDA so desperate they launch Valkyrie 7 before it even goes out from it silo a huge EMP blast was released from the sky. Valkyrie 7 explode inside the silo destroying the last line of defines the earth had, C1B13 Island was gone. After all, In the year 2087 people started to rebuild what was left on the earth. In the west there no government to control UWDA was decimated with it ash a new Ruler was born Defenders of Western Borders lead by President Marks Volte. In Asia, people started to work as one and from a faction known as Survivors of Asia or SOA. Category:Story